


Way too close for comfort

by CyberpunkThot



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Crying V, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Poor Cyberpuppy, Sad v, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberpunkThot/pseuds/CyberpunkThot
Summary: After a job gone wrong. V realises just how close he was to losing his best friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for [renegad3spectre](https://renegad3spectre.tumblr.com) on tumblr. A truly amazing artist and I hope you like this fic!
> 
> _sorry it took so long_

The door to the small bathroom slid shut, leaving V alone with his thoughts. He had managed to keep his calm in front of DeShawn but now he was in private, the events of the last hour flashed through his mind. Jackie had almost _died_. V had felt it, the warmth leave Jackie’s hands as he passed the chip over. V didn’t even want to think about that stupid chip now. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and rubbed his eyes, hoping to wipe the image of his friend in pain from his memory. Focusing on his reflection, V tried to focus on the task at hand. He just needed to get the cash from DeShawn then he could head over to the clinic where Jackie was taken on the way.

The more V stared at his reflection, the more he realised just how close a call it had been. His gaze settled on the red smear on his cheek. Jackie had shown V the ropes and saved his skin more times than he could count. Now? V had started stupid gun fight and Jackie had gone shot! The young cyberpunk could feel tears threatening to spill but he tried his best to keep them at bay. He wanted to stay with his friend at the clinic, but DeShawn would not have accepted that. The doctor’s had said that Jackie was in bad shape but they sounded hopeful. V was hopeful.

V tried to distract himself by washing his hands. But it was no use. He could still feel Jackie’s hands in his. He couldn’t fight it anymore. Tears started to fall down his cheeks freely. Of all the things he thought would happen, he never _once_ thought that he’d be taking his best friend to a clinic while he was clinging to life. It was a lot to accept and V didn’t want to accept it. He felt tears leave a watery path down his cheeks where they dripped off of his chin and mixed with the bloody water in the sink. 

It felt strangely good though. Letting the emotion out. He had been keeping it in, trying to stay strong. He _was_ strong. Crying didn’t change that fact. V just didn’t want to think of his best friend alone at that clinic. V felt his knees grow weak, causing him to fall to the dirty ground. Clinging to the edge of the sink, he thought of what Jackie would say if he was here. He’d probably say something cheesy, something that was way too light hearted for the situation. _“You got this ese, you and me against the City!”_ Probably something he’d say. V should be there with him. He just had to hand the chip over to DeShawn and he could get out of here. Simple. 

V stood up straight, staring at his reflection once more. He rubbed his eyes, wiping the last of the tears away. He squared his shoulders and straightened his jacket. He could do this. A quick exchange and he’d be out of here. 

As soon as the door opened though, V’s head was being struck against the doorframe. He was disorientated. He quickly got his bearings though. Activating his mates blades he fought back. The fight only lasted a short while before V managed to overpower the body guard, setting his sights on T-Bug next. She had managed to hack into V’s cyberware but V was stronger. He used the last of his strength to fire in her direction, unsure if his shot hit the mark, his vision obscured by her hacking. Next was DeShawn himself! V’s vision cleared just in time to see the Fixer aiming his pistol right in his direction. V was not going to let himself get shot now. He managed to shoot the pistol out of DeShawn’s hand and V took the opportunity to flee. He had places to be. More specifically he had one place to be. He had to get to the clinic. He was going to be there when Jackie woke up. 


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a lil happy ending because I am weak, also inspired by the art from [renegad3spectre](https://renegad3spectre.tumblr.com/post/185843714565/the-idea-came-when-i-thought-of-my-sister-in)
> 
> Literally the shortest chapter ever!

V laid on the bed next to his sleeping friend. That meeting had taken a lot out of him but he was happy he was able to make it back to the clinic as soon as he did. What he didn’t realise though is just how tired he was. As soon as he rest his head beside his sleeping friend, sleep took over.  
It was a few hours when Jackie woke up, the pain throbbing slightly in his stomach, but compared to the alternative it was nothing. The first thing he noticed was the warm body laying next to him. He lifted his arm and smiled down at his best friend. Jackie didn’t have the heart to wake the cyberpuppy. Instead, Jackie put his arm around the younger man and dozed off again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it, please let me know what you think c:


End file.
